battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island Again
A list of minor, inconsequential, or insignificant items that first appeared in Battle for Dream Island Again. For items that first appeared in the first season, see [[List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island|List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island]]. Acidic Spitballs The Acid Spitballs is a collection of 262 green acidic balls in a white tray. The balls are supposedly strong enough to corrode Yoyle metal, as they were utilized to harm Metal Leafy. Their first and only appearance (so far) was in Get Digging, when Gelatin decided to shoot the spitballs at Leafy while she was throwing knives at him and Needle. Leafy, however, avoided all 262 of them, making them useless. Gallery File:Gelatin's Spitballs.png File:Ok again.png|"Fire!" File:Ok.png File:Like a pro.png Acidspitballs.png Acidspitball.png Acid Spitballs.png Distance Tracker 2000 The Distance Tracker 2000 was first seen in No More Snow!, where Needle uses it to see how much longer they need to walk to arrive at Yoyle Mountain. She sees it says 70 feet left, and Yellow Face and Needle then cheer, thinking they are that close to Yoyle Mountain. However, Coiny points out that it was actually the distance to Evil Canyon, and the real distance to Yoyle Mountain is 2761 miles. Shortly after, W.O.A.H. Bunch falls into Evil Canyon and the Distance Tracker 2000 is never seen again until Return of the Rocket Ship, where Golf Ball uses it to track the coordinates of an emerald. Gallery File:Evil_canyon.png|Distance to Evil Canyon File:Yay!.png|The Distance Tracker 2000 in BFDIA 5c DT2000's_second_option.jpeg|"What you want, you want to press this." DT2000_Yoyle_Mountain.jpeg|Distance to Yoyle Mountain. Knife Knives were used by Leafy and Pin in BFDIA. It was also used by Book to cut a rope in No More Snow!, and by Match in an attempt to kill Pencil. It was seen again in Welcome Back, when Leafy planned to throw it when Coiny took some deep fried breaths with Fries. Leafy Detector The Leafy Detector is an item used by Pencil in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know to find Leafy during the scene where the BFDI contestants are chasing Leafy through the Evil Forest after she stole Dream Island. It was advertised by Boombox at the epilogue when Leafy is in Yoyleland at the end of the episode. The way it works is unknown and hasn't been explained. Trivia * It is a recolor of the Emergency Button, except for the absence of the face on the button. ** They were both coincidentally used by Pencil. *While Leafy is being stunned via the Leafy Detector, the animation she is using is directly taken from Spazm Leafy from the first season of BFDI. Shovel In "Get Digging", to get ingredients for their Yoylestew, Team No-Name used shovels to dig underground. Bubbly pop Bubbly Pop is a drink given by Puffball Speaker Box to Bubble to make up for her not being allowed to compete with her alliance, as she wasn't an official contestant. Non-canonical Anti-Yoyler The Anti-Yoyler is an item mentioned by Fries that can supposedly turn a character infected with Yoyle Metal back to their normal form. It has only been mentioned in the BFDIA 6 Deleted Scenes video, where it was used on the members of FreeSmart and W.O.A.H. Bunch, and it is currently unknown what it looks like. It might be some sort of remote because of the button sound effect that was played right after Gelatin used it, who complained about everyone being Yoyle Metal. Category:Lists Category:Season 2 items Category:Items